Full Circle
by Bob the Taco Thief
Summary: Becky and Bayley are just two lawyers trying to get their own practice off the ground. Getting caught in the middle of what they thought was a bank robbery was not how they planned to start their day.


Bayley awkwardly adjusted the crutches that dug into her armpits, determined to open the banks door herself, before her self-appointed nurse returned from finding a parking space on the busy street. The black skirt and blouse she wore served to be both comfortable and business worthy, although they didn't help make the crutches any less frustrating to use.

All her effort served no use other than the irritate her, when after finally getting it open, she was unable to adjust quick enough to stop the door from simply falling back closed. A frustrated whine came from Bayley, the simple act of opening a door proving to be far more difficult that she had originally thought after Dr. Stratus announced that her ankle was broken just a day ago.

From behind she heard her friend turned nurse Becky Lynch chastise her for the attempt, "Bayley, what did the nice doctor tell you? If you wanted me to be around for longer lass, all you had to do was ask," her serious voice only lasting so long before it returned to Becky's normal overly energetic and positive tone. She glanced back towards the Irish beauty, taking in the gray pencil skirt ending just above her knees with a classic white button up top tucked tightly into the skirt.

The joke garnered a small chuckle from Bayley, "I get far enough of you from work as it is," both girls working together at small law firm of their own that they had just started up a month ago. The ankle injury was the unfortunate result of their one-month anniversary celebration that Bayley insisted on, regardless of the severe and worrying lack of clients.

Becky's heel clacked off the stone steps as she finally caught up with Bayley, "Face it Baybay, you want a piece of the hottest Irish lawyer in all of California. Don't try to deny it. Why else would you always be looking to give me a hug," both women couldn't help but grin at their usual banter.

"I give everyone hugs. Its part of my charm."

"Oh, believe me, I know. I think part of your charm comes from trying so hard to open the door, when if you look just over there," Becky said, pointing off to the left of the door at a shiny silver button, "You could have just used the button to open the door."

"I knew that. I just think it should be saved for people who really need it."

"Newsflash Baybay that's you right now."

"I told you to stop calling me that. And I already told you I don't want to be treated any different just cause my ankle hurts. Bex!" Bayley stubbornly stated, her eyebrows rising in a challenge, knowing the rise that she was sure to get by using the old nickname Becky's ex had constantly used back during their law school days.

Becky worked hard to swallow the lump in her throat at the old term of endearment, "Fine. No more nicknames. I see when I am fighting a losing battle. Just open the door so we can make our meeting. I wouldn't want to be late when Wade was nice enough to see us in the first place." A smug smile gracing Becky's face when Bayley shot her a look.

Even though it took nearly a minute, Bayley ended up triumphant, finally getting the door open and holding it wide open for her friend, "See I told you I had it."

Becky couldn't help but laugh good naturedly at the defiant brunette, "Alright you got me. That looked so effortless," she sarcastically threw out the praise while walking through the door onto the marble flooring inside.

"Ha-ha. Can you see how much I'm laughing at your unparalleled wit Rebecca," Bayley shot back.

"Glad you finally acknowledged it. Shows you are growing as a person," Becky responded as if Bayley hadn't been so obviously sarcastic.

Bayley readjusted the crutches once again, slowly following Becky's footsteps into the grandiose McMahon-Helmsley banks lobby. The whole building revolved around the lobby, a large open circular area with a large fountain dead center. The open air above them stretched all the way to the top of the thirty-story building, each floor with a railing around the inner circle, stretching upwards in a seemingly unending stack of circular floors. Six completely see through glass elevators spanned the rear of the building, constantly moving up and down with impressive speed. Each elevator capable of holding upwards of thirty or more occupants.

The left side of the lobby was lined with tellers. Posts made of fine wood, and ropes made of soft velvet ferrying the mass of bank customers through the lines.

Bayley and Becky moved towards the right side where a massive desk was situated. Three different people worked behind it, each one constantly working, either making or taking a phone call, or typing away at mach speed.

Eventually one of the three, a towering balding man, who seemed somehow out of place and uncomfortable in his suit, noticed the two women, "Hello, welcome to McMahon-Helmsley headquarters. My name is Isaac, how can I help you two today?" the small gap between his teeth and his oddly chilling demeanor giving both Becky and Bayley the creeps.

Becky addressed him, hoping to quickly get the information they needed and get moving away, "Actually we are here for a meeting with Wade Barrett. My name is Rebecca Lynch, and this here is my partner in crime Bayley Martinez. He said he would be expecting us right about now."

The stare that Isaac leveled Becky's way felt invasive. As if the gigantic man was somehow judging her closely. His eyes darting like tiny bugs that crawled up and down Becky's body, leaving a disgusting feeling behind wherever they traveled.

Not comfortable standing there and allowing the man to make her friend uncomfortable Bayley butted in, "She said we are here for Wade Barrett. If you'd like I could call him, or you could just look at that screen in front of you and confirm what we already know. Then politely point us in his direction. That would be really nice," Bayley making it very clear that she was irritated at his behavior. Trying to look as intimidating as she could under the circumstances.

Isaac sneered in her direction, responding with an obviously false politeness, the smile on his face, somehow making him seem more frightening that his normal blank face, "Of course. Let me get right on that," without even looking down at the computer screen he continued, "Looks like I do have a meeting here for you two. If you just go find a spot to stand. Or sit in your case," the sneer of contempt returning in Bayley's direction, "I will be sure to make Mr. Barrett aware right away."

"You do that. Thanks." Bayley said, upset on her friend's behalf for the rude treatment.

"Thanks, by the way," Becky supplied when they found a small bench in the lobby that was away from the mob of people that swarmed the tellers.

"Don't mention it. Even a bum ankle wouldn't stop me from standing up for one of my friends."

Becky laughed, "That is just part of the reason that I love you. That and your cooking. Without which I would be forever lost. Can you just imagine me without your food? Bayley, I am telling you I would starve within a week."

"Good to know where I stand with you. Ten years of friendship and working together, and you reduce me to my cooking," Bayley shook her head mockingly before busting out laughing. Becky joining in as they just enjoyed the others company.

That all changed when the glass front doors seemed to explode inwards, shards of glass forming deadly projectiles that flew at high speeds towards the people inside.

The shockwave from the explosion rocked the very foundation, causing Becky to lose her footing and fall to the floor. Small bits of broken glass digging into her unprotected knees after her head clipped the edge of the bench on her way down.

Both women covered their head with both hands, confusion and chaos suddenly erupting all around them.

An unmistakable sound of gunfire echoed around the lobby endlessly. A distorted voice yelling out amidst the chaos, that neither woman could fully make out, while their ears continued ringing from the loud explosion.

A person dressed all in black from head to toe, making it impossible to see anything that would give away their identity, strode calmly towards the two women. The large pistol that was clutched in their gloved right hand pointing steadily in their general direction.

As both Becky and Bayley slowly gathered their wits they eventually noticed the figure moving their way. Bayley moved to get in front of Becky, forgetting about her broken ankle and crumbling back to the floor in agony.

In response to her friend's pain Becky dragged herself across the floor, her head still ringing from the earlier knock it took, determined to get in front of her helpless friend in a desperate attempt to provide some semblance of security.

More gunshots shook the air. Screams of pain and terror sounding from all around the large room.

Despite the insanity surrounding them Becky's only thought was to save her best friend, her hands now slick with blood from all the glass cutting into them from slowly dragging herself till she kneeled in between Bayley and the figure in black.

The inability to see their expression created a horrific detachment, as the figure tilted its head while staring them both down, pistol still held high.

Becky allowed herself a small moment of relief when the pistol fell down to their side. A relief that was short lived when the pistol was quickly pulled back up and leveled directly at her. The leather finger that rested on the trigger slowly applying pressure till it reached the tipping point, before following the rest of the way through. A flash erupting from the guns barrel that blinded anyone looking at it.

In a split second the worst pain that Becky had ever felt flared out from her hip. Her mouth opening and closing, unable to actually scream as her lungs seemed incapable of holding the air necessary. The edges of her vision slowly began to fade away and her body felt like it was out of her own control. Slowly sinking into the floor, against her will.

She couldn't be sure with her senses so askew and overloaded from pain, but it felt like someone was briefly shaking her shoulder before a new pair of strong, large hands lifted her up and into their arms.

Try as she might her body wouldn't cooperate when she tried to get away. Eventually giving into the darkness that creeped in, the intense pain sapping the last of her energy and making the world fade to black.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this. Just a random idea that came to me that sounded interesting.


End file.
